encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Maritime Labour Convention
The Maritime Labour Convention (MLC) is an International Labour Organization convention, number 186, established in 2006 as the fourth pillar of international maritime law and embodies "all up-to-date standards of existing international maritime labour Conventions and Recommendations, as well as the fundamental principles to be found in other international labour Conventions". The other "pillars are the SOLAS, STCW and MARPOL. The treaties applies to all ships entering the harbours of parties to the treaty (port states), as well as to all states flying the flag of state party (flag states, as of 2013: 50 per cent). The convention entered into force on 20 August 2013, one year after registering 30 ratifications of countries representing over 33 per cent of the world gross tonnage of ships. Already after five ratifications the ratifying countries (Bahamas, Norway, Liberia, Marshall Islands, and Panama) represented over 43 per cent of the gross world tonnage (which is over 33 per cent; the second requirement for entry into force). As of September 2018, the convention has been ratified by 88 states representing over 93 per cent of global shipping. Although the Convention has not been ratified worldwide, it has widespread effect because vessels from non-signatory states that attempt to enter ports of signatory states may face arrest and penalties for non-compliance with the MLC. References Category:International Labour Organization conventions Category:Treaties concluded in 2006 Category:Treaties entered into force in 2013 Category:Admiralty law treaties Category:Treaties of Albania Category:Treaties of Algeria Category:Treaties of Antigua and Barbuda Category:Treaties of Argentina Category:Treaties of Australia Category:Treaties of the Bahamas Category:Treaties of Bangladesh Category:Treaties of Barbados Category:Treaties of Belgium Category:Treaties of Belize Category:Treaties of Benin Category:Treaties of Bosnia and Herzegovina Category:Treaties of Bulgaria Category:Treaties of Canada Category:Treaties of Cape Verde Category:Treaties of China Category:Treaties of Chile Category:Treaties of the Republic of the Congo Category:Treaties of Croatia Category:Treaties of Cyprus Category:Treaties of Denmark Category:Treaties of Djibouti Category:Treaties of Fiji Category:Treaties of Finland Category:Treaties of France Category:Treaties of Gabon Category:Treaties of Germany Category:Treaties of Ghana Category:Treaties of Greece Category:Treaties of Hungary Category:Treaties of India Category:Treaties of Indonesia Category:Treaties of Iran Category:Treaties of Ireland Category:Treaties of Italy Category:Treaties of Jamaica Category:Treaties of Japan Category:Treaties of Jordan Category:Treaties of Kenya Category:Treaties of South Korea Category:Treaties of Kiribati Category:Treaties of Latvia Category:Treaties of Lithuania Category:Treaties of Lebanon Category:Treaties of Liberia Category:Treaties of Luxembourg Category:Treaties of Malaysia Category:Treaties of the Maldives Category:Treaties of Malta Category:Treaties of the Marshall Islands Category:Treaties of Mauritius Category:Treaties of Mongolia Category:Treaties of Montenegro Category:Treaties of Morocco Category:Treaties of Myanmar Category:Treaties of New Zealand Category:Treaties of the Netherlands Category:Treaties of Nicaragua Category:Treaties of Nigeria Category:Treaties of Norway Category:Treaties of Palau Category:Treaties of Panama Category:Treaties of the Philippines Category:Treaties of Poland Category:Treaties of Romania Category:Treaties of Russia Category:Treaties of Saint Kitts and Nevis Category:Treaties of Saint Vincent and the Grenadines Category:Treaties of Samoa Category:Treaties of Serbia Category:Treaties of Seychelles Category:Treaties of Singapore Category:Treaties of Slovakia Category:Treaties of Slovenia Category:Treaties of South Africa Category:Treaties of Spain Category:Treaties of Sri Lanka Category:Treaties of Sweden Category:Treaties of Switzerland Category:Treaties of Thailand Category:Treaties of Togo Category:Treaties of Tunisia Category:Treaties of Tuvalu Category:Treaties of the United Kingdom Category:Treaties of Vietnam Category:Treaties extended to the Isle of Man Category:Treaties extended to Gibraltar Category:Treaties extended to the Faroe Islands Category:Treaties extended to New Caledonia Category:Treaties extended to the Cayman Islands Category:Treaties extended to Bermuda Category:Treaties extended to Hong Kong Category:2006 in labour relations